


Passing Through <Maybe I'll stay a while>

by Moonharvester_00



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Others Will be introduced as well, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gangs, Group Sex, Group dating, Little/ Caregiver, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: It actually was all a mistake. Sure Sehun could have just stayed at his brother's place that night instead of walking home, but if he had done that; would he have met all these others?Sehun is a little one who can't control when he turns, if he's scared, stressed, too excited, anything could possibly trigger it. So yes when Big Sehun decides it's a good idea to walk home well after midnight, little Sehun is brought forth out of his fear and now he has walked up on these men. Ones who decide to take him home, and they don't care if he's little all the time or big all the time. Will Sehun give up his "Normal Life" to become the little he has always wanted with these men?





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun has never been good at control, big or little. Nope that was his brother's job, however the one time his brother had lost control Sehun knew he would have to be big long enough to go home. His family really hadn't minded him being who he was, he was Sehun Little or Big, they still loved him. Sehun had stayed at his brother's apartment long past midnight. So when he stepped out of the lobby his heart sped up and Little Sehun crept up on the edge of his conscious everything started to feel overwhelming to him. Sehun stopped moving and breathed in at a slow pace calming his nerves, and mind. He shoved Little Sehun back down telling himself to wait. Sehun cleared his foggy mind and kept walking. He made it down to the subway station and grabbed the right tickets for his car. Once Sehun was safely boarded on the train, his little crept up and took over and he let it but only because his little knew the way home from the train.

Sehun's stop pulled into veiw. A station barely full, left to the nocturnal humans coming home from late hours at work, studios and many other things. As Sehun stepped out on to the sidewalk there were hardly any people; the occasional couple, or even a group stepping out into the chilly September air. Things were quiet for Sehun as he stepped onto The main street that ran five blocks down from his apartment. Sehun waited for the crosswalk sign to light up and when it did, he gleefully held up his hand and halfway jogged to the otherside to avoid being hit by a passing car. Sehun drew relatively near to his complex when a yell escaped a alleyway. When presented the oopurtunity Little Sehun loved adventures and excitement, and the prospect of being a "Hero" held a certain ring to him in his head. So Sehun as well drew closer to the sound. He peeked into the closest alleyway and there at the far back corner some guys were pinning another man down his Little mind couldn't comprehend what it was seeing, so he called out to the three. 

"Hewwo?" Sehun asked shyly. Three heads, three pairs of eyes, and three sets of ears snapped to attention once the initial noise had settled into their heads. 

"Hey Kid don't stand there go... get ou-!" The man who had been on the ground was yelling but had been cut off when a foot slammed down on the back of the man's skull. Sehun could feel his body edge closer toward the entrance. The two men that had pinning the third to the ground stood up to full height, and Sehun anxiety heightened about ten times more. They were intimidating to say the least, both well over six foot and staring Sehun down; keeping him almost rooted to the spot. Sehun will never know what shook him out of his stupor that night but he took off out of the alleyway, the two men close behind him. Sehun ran, ran as fast as he could and before he knew it he was bumping into a big ole hunk of solid chest. Sehun looked up from where he had fallen onto his sore bum. He sat there for a moment longer admiring the heigtht at which the man in front of him was standing. 

"Hey kiddo you alright?" the soothing voice sounded a bit concerned.

"Hewp Sehunnie pwease," Sehun said in haste and fear, "Sehunnie's wunning fwom the bad men!"

The man whom Sehun had bumped into leaned down and picked the boy up to is feet and pushed Sehun behind him, when two men ran around the corner. The mysterious man shoved him further behind his solid frame when the men stepped closer, a feral growling sound bubbled up from his throat. 

"Who are you?" One man asked. Mystery man didn't answer, he just stood there protectively in front of Sehun. 

"Hey were not looking for trouble," The second man said," We just want the kid."

"My name is Park Chanyeol, of EXO" he said calmly, "We own this territroy and everyone on it is safe from the likes of you and your pitiful gang!"  
"And if you didn't come looking for trouble then why... are ou just standing there?"

"We want the boy," One of hem mouthed/

"If I say no?" 

"Then we'll report you and our team will slowly tear you apart!"

Sehun's mind was whirring and his eyes rolled back into his head. He was trying to peice things together. There was black spotting along the edge of his sight. The last thing he had heard was the snide remark of 'You? You and what army?' Then his eyes fully closed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sehun awoke his mind filled with thoughts of the night before and he could tell his little was still conscious instead of his big self. Sehun was dressed in a white t-shirt and looked around the room, it wasn't his, 'Hadn't he made it home last night?' Of course he hadn't otherwise he wouldn't be dressed like this he would be in his onesie curled up in his den of blankets and calling his best friend Jungkook to come hewp because Sehunnie can't reach the top shelf even when he stands on his tippy toes.

Sehun slowly crept out of the room and down the hallway, voices stirred in a room at the very end of the hall. Sehunnie crept up to the room and peeked his head inside the doorway, half of the males at the table had seen him but acted as if they had no idea he was there. They waited and for a little while nothing happened, but when the growling in his tummy grew louder he slinked into the room to find the kindest looking one of the men to sit in their lap. 

Big Sehun growled at Little Sehunnie for not thinking clearly, but when the words bounced off of the wall separating his regressed state and his Big conscious he quieted. Sehunnie was making his way towards a male with a firm set mouth and large arm muscles. although his appearance gave off the very commanding tone, something about the way his eyes lit up made Sehun go straight to him. 

The man opened up his arms without hesitation and let the younger take up the space on his lap. Once Sehun had been situated he scanned the crowd of men, only one face stood out and it was the man who had saved him last night. Sehunnie automatically lit up and pointed to the man, "Yeollie!" The men were trying not to laugh but the comical situation was just too funny.

When their chuckles died down they waited for Sehun to talk, move, anything that he could do. Sehun didn't know what to expect when he was a little normally he would make a gesture at Kookie and he would have a full meal in front of him within minutes. "Hungwy" Sehun admitted, and almost all of them nearly killed themselves to prepare the adorable male something to eat.

"What do you say?"

Sehun gasped he had been rude, and normally Kookie would have swatted his hand for his bad manners. Before he could correct himself a sharp stinging bloomed across the back of his hand, tears welled up in his eyes and he felt the need to apologize. "Sehunnie is sowwy, Sehunnie has good manners!" He wailed. A fond smile came over the man's face "I'm sure you do Sehunnie," 

"Appa, Sehunnie is Hungwy pwease?"

"Now, that's much better baby doll. Of course pancakes?"

"Yes Appa pwease"


End file.
